Long Live The Queen
by RavenclawPrincess90
Summary: After receiving a call from Rebekah, Victoria decides enough is enough and goes to Mysic Falls to fix the mess that the Original family has gotten themselves into. KolxOCxElijah.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

**Note: Hey Guys! I'm new to as a writer and this is my first written piece, so keep that in mind please! **

**I'm looking for a Beta so if your interested please let me know. I am re-uploading the first chapter of this story, and I suggest you re-read it because I have changed it completely. I'd love to read what you guys think of this story so please leave a review so I can see if I'm on the right track! In this the whole trying to kill the original family fails, so they are all alive (apart for Mikeal) And I'm not a fan of Elena so...Also, this story may or may not move up in rating, so you've been pre-warned. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TVD cast and/or other themes in the story that you have seen before. I only own my OC's and the plot line.**

She could hear the sound of their argument from half a mile away, and that only made her more annoyed.

"Oh honestly, you'd think they would have more skill in avoiding these predicaments that they seem to get themselves into, after walking the earth for over a thousand years! And here I am, in some poor excuse of a town to fix the mess that they've gotten themselves into." She says to her self as her driver arrives at the Mikaelson Manor.

"Well, at least the estate is suitable for my stay" She muses to herself as the car door is opened and she puts her hand lightly into that of her guards to escort her out of the car.

" Thank you dear." She says to the leader of her guard.

" Are the rest of you in position?" she asks,

" Yes, your Majesty" The head of security answers.

"Good" She replies with a nod.

" Make sure we are not disturbed. And do catch the baby vampires if they try to run will you, although I doubt that they will, but just in case"

" Yes your Majesty" He says in return with a nod.

She raises her head higher and straightened her spin. And with poise and grace that only a Queen can perfect, she starts toward the door. One of her maids rushed to the door to open it in time for her, She thanks her with a smile, which soon disappears when she hears the raised voices in the sitting room. Her mercury coloured eyes harden as her lips form a frown at the topic of the heated argument. Elena Gilbert. The latest Petrova doppelganger now turned into a vampire.

" Those doppelgangers always did give me a headache." She thinks as she approaches the archway that leads into the sitting room.

The sound of her heels echo off the marble floor, and She prepares herself before entering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it has been a while, I've been trying to figure out what my next move was going to be concerning this story. Thanks to Wileby for reviewing and letting me know what she thought of it so far. It would be great if you guys could leave me a quick review so I know is you like this or not. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the TVD's cast **** and any other themes that you've seen before, I only own my OC's and the plot line.**

As Victoria arrived at the door, she waited until they ceased they're incessant arguing to greet her. After waiting a moment and realizing that everyone's attention was on Niklaus and the Salvatore brothers who stood protectively in front of the newly turned doppelganger, the scene made her scoff under her breath " it seems that the Petrova curse continues." The thought ran through her head and a twinge of pain blossomed from her heart as she thought of the previous doppelganger and her brother ensnaring ways. She cleared her face from showing anything other than the slight amusement at Kol's comment about the town and maybe it wouldn't be as boring as he originally thought. She decided to intervene before Nik ripped out Damon Salvatore's heart for his comment about Rebekah being a harlot. Stepping fully into the room she delicately cleared her throat, her presence immediately made the arguing stop and cause everyone in the room to turn toward the entrance of the room to look at who had made the noise. The reactions of the group varied, Rebekah was the first to greet her, she stood up and quickly made her way toward Victoria and had to bend slightly to give her a kiss on each cheek and whisper in her ear "Thank God you arrived, all the bloody arguing was giving me a headache."

Victoria's berry coloured lips formed a smirk and replied with "Anything for my favourite original" Her voice mesmerized the people in the group who had yet to meet her, it was soft, and she has a British accent with a slight Irish lit to it if you listen hard enough. Rebekah let out a delighted laugh and stood to the side so her brothers could see her. Her reply caused Kol to yell 'Hey! I should be your favourite, love." As he stood from the seat he had been occupying to approach her and he placed his hands on her hips and gave her a soft kiss, but she placed a hand on his chest before he could deepen it." Miss me?" He murmured with a wink and a beautiful smile. "I see being put in a coffin for over a decade hasn't deteriorated your charm my love." She said before throwing her arms around his shoulders to hug him, forcing him to bend down to accommodate her 5ft'5 height that would normally be 5ft '1 but she was boosted up by her sky high stiletto heels. Victoria took a deep breath in and Kols unique sent filled her senses and made her sigh with joy, it had been far to look since she had been in his arms. She slowly unwound her arms from his neck and Kol took a step back and moved to stand to her side, next to Rebekah. Niklaus walked up to her next, his lips quirked up in to that adorable grin of his " 'Ello love, this is a surprise" His voice was warm and caused further confusion to those in the room who had yet to meet her. "Hello Nik, I've missed my favourite Hybrid, although I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, and not when I'm here to fix up your messes." Victoria said with a smile to take the sting off her words and to show that she was genuinely happy to see one of her oldest friends. Niklaus's grin widened into a full blown smile at her comment and scooped her up into a hug, this caused everybody's eyes apart from his siblings to widen in shock because none of them had seen Klaus show so much emotion apart from anger. Nik let her go after a moment and went to stand next to Kol and Rebekah.

Victoria's stunning mercury coloured eyes turned and turned a stormy grey as they locked with Elijah's deep hazelnut eyes, she allowed them to show her heartbreak before she put her walls back into place. "Elijah" She said coldly when she uttered his name. "Victoria" Elijah replied softly, his eyes familiarising themselves with her again, since it had been such a long time since he had last seen her, although she would say it hadn't been long enough. She still looked like she did all those years ago, her iridescent silver hair still as beautiful and curly that hung down to her waist just as he remembered it. She hadn't changed in the hundred or so years since he had last saw her. Her lips still as full and perfect that he would guess still tasted like they used to when he would steal kisses from them when they would run around the gardens in her royal courtyard. Her curves called to him like a sirens call to a sailor and his fingers itched to be placed onto her hips, because he still remembers how perfectly she fitted against him, how soft and pale her skin is and how she felt wrapped around him. As he continued on with his assessment of her she couldn't help but remember how silky soft his brown hair felt in her hands and how his hard body complimented her soft form. She quickly turned her head away from him before he caught her eye again and turned to face the rest of those gathered.

Everyone in the group of 'do good-ers' apart from Damon and Stefan looked at her with confusion, having no idea who they were staring at. Elena felt the slight stirrings of jealousy in her stomach as she saw Elijah look at this women who had all the Original sibblings wrapped around her little finger. And it intensified as she saw how Damon and Stefan were looking at her with awe in their eyes. Before anyone could introduce her properly to the group Elena took a step forward in-between the two Salvatore brothers and rested a hand on her hip whilst trying to intimidate her and said "Who the hell are you?." With the snobbiest voice she could come up with.

**There we go folks! Hope you liked it; it would be awesome if you guys let me know what you think of it so far! **

**Next up, how will our fabulous Queen react with a territorial Elena? **


End file.
